


End of the World

by lunalovespudding3



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 12:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunalovespudding3/pseuds/lunalovespudding3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Ianto wait out what some people call the end of the world in December 2012.</p>
            </blockquote>





	End of the World

**Author's Note:**

> From the tumblr prompt: "Imagine your OTP waiting for the December apocalypse to happen" on imagineyourotp . tumblr . com. Set sometime in S2, but the Janto relationship is acknowledged as an actual relationship.

"This is ridiculous." Jack muttered. "These people are getting all worked up over nothing!"  
Now, normally Jack was the king of getting worked up over nothing. Or, as Ianto could attest to, just getting worked up.  
"Jack, I obviously know the world isn't going to end. For one thing, there is absolutely no Rift spikes, information from UNIT, or any proof. Also, you're living proof that the world goes on." Ianto sighed, pulling Jack down onto their couch. "They're just taking the chance to live like there's no tomorrow. It's a kind of a laugh."  
His boyfriend smirked. "Yeah, that whole thing gets old after a few decades."  
Ianto shot him a 'stop that!' glare, patent pending. He hated when Jack so casually mentioned the fact that he and Death went together like TARDISes and Time Lords.  
"I hear there're some pretty good end-of-the-world parties going on." Jack suggested, steering away from the potential conflict skilfully. "Wanna go find one and laugh at the poor misled bastards?"  
Bringing Jack closer and laying them down together, almost on top of each other on the thin couch, Ianto frowned.  
"I think I'd rather stay in."  
Jack grinned. "Fine with me."

**Author's Note:**

> Are you sick of my fluff yet? Review s'il vous plaît =)  
> -Layla


End file.
